Warriors: Wilted Sage - Daybreak
by Emberclaw
Summary: Sagepaw is an average apprentice. Eager to learn, well liked by all and harmless. But then the murders begin. Dayclan is thrust into panic as they realize everyone is a target. But Sagepaw knows who it is. But anyone who believes her is soon to die. How can she, with only the warrior gone medicine cat at her side, save the clans?
1. Allegiancances & Proloulge

**Dayclan**

**Leader - Lionstar - Golden tom**

**Deputy - Wildclaw - Battle scarred tabby she-cat**

**Medicine cat - Greytail - Old grey she-cat**

**Medicine cat apprentice - Tansyleaf - Golden tabby she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Badgerfur - Black and white tom**

**Tallfang - Long fanged pale tom**

_**Apprentice:**** Sootpaw**_

**Dawnflower - Cream she-cat**

_**Apprentice: Oakpaw**_

**Dapplecloud - Pretty golden she-cat**

**Brackenpelt - Brown tabby tom**

**Thunderstorm - Large grey she-cat with golden spots**

_**Apprentice: Mintpaw**_

**Windstep - White tom**

_**Apprentice: Sagepaw**_

**Skunkstripe - Black and white tom**

**Brambleblaze - Brown and ginger she-cat**

_**Apprentice: Ferretpaw**_

**Frostwing - Grey and white she-cat**

**Apprentices:**

**Oakpaw - Brown tabby tom**

**Sagepaw - Grey she-cat with black stripes**

**Mintpaw - Grey she-cat with black stripes**

**Ferretpaw - Pale cream she-cat with black stripes**

**Sootpaw - Black tom**

**Queens:**

**Shadow - Jet black she-cat (Former rouge) Expecting Lionstar's kits**

**Morningsong - Golden tabby she-cat, Nursing Windstep's kits**

**Stormkit - Dark grey tom**

**Raccoonkit - Brown she-kit with black stripes**

**Lavenderkit - Pale grey she-kit  
**

**Elders:**

**Cherrypelt - Dark ginger she-cat**

**Nettlewhisker - Brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes**

* * *

**Prolouge (Yes, I'm aware I can't spell that. Sorry)**

Greytail dashed towards a young looking tom

"Cloudstep! Cloudstep! Is that you?"

She burrowed her nose into her littermate's white pelt

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Greytail" Cloudstep mewed softly "I have something for you"

Suddenly, Greytail pulled away "Then give it to Tansyheart."

"Why?"

Greytail scowled "Everyone knows I will not live long enough to get a prophecy and see it through. Starclan, when I took on Tansyheart, cats didn't think I'd live long enough to train her properly!"

Cloudstep gently reached for his littermate "There is danger in the clans. One that no one but you must know about until the time is right"

Greytail looked up at him before sighing reluctantly "Well, you might as well tell me..."

"_Beware, Beware the Nettle's claws for when they strike, hard and fast the lake will run crimson" _

Greytail stared at him in a mix between awe and horror "Tell me more"

"That is all I know..." Cloudstep cried, fading away "Good luck Greytail! We will always be with you!"

* * *

**Sorry if I got some names wrong! Fanfic keeps deleting my OC page so that's why. **

**Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sagepaw's POV**

It had begun with Applekit. Tiny, defenseless, Applekit. Sagepaw sighed.

_"Applekit! Applekit! Time to play!" Sagepaw called into the Nursery. She saw Applekit lying on her side, facing away from her "Wake up sleepyslug!" Sagepaw purred, trotting up to the kit. She turned her over. The sight was horrifying. Applekit lay there, dead. A tiny, neat slice ran down her neck. _

Sagepaw shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Hey Sagepaw!" Oakpaw called "Wanna share a mouse?"

Sagepaw smiled. Oakpaw was the only one, besides her sister Mintpaw, who wasn't suspicious of her. She was the first to see Applekit's murder. _I guess it makes sense _she thought _I would be suspicious too_

Sagepaw hurried over to Oakpaw, grabbing a vole off the pile.

"So...H-how's training?" Oakpaw mumbled through a mouth full of prey.

"Good...but I think Windstep suspects me for poor Applekit."

"It's ok...they'll forget about it soon" Oakpaw mewed soothingly

"I hope..."

**Frostwing's POV**

Frostwing the wicked fox of an apprentice eat a mouse with her little friend.

_How could she? How could she eat after killing Applekit?_

_How could he? After she killed Applekit?_

Frostwing knew Applekit was gone because of her. She KNEW it.

Applekit had a tuft of Sagepaw's fur in her pelt. A detail so small most wouldn't notice. But she did. She was Applekit's mother after all.

* * *

**Yay! Quick update! Sorry for short chapter, but still R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lionstar's POV**

Lionstar exited the Nursery. Shadow's kits, HIS kits had just been born. He smiled

_I must think of names quickly!_

"Help! Tansyheart! Help!" cried Brambleblaze from the Warriors den.

_She doesn't_ _even bother to call Greytail _Lionstar thought _Probably just a sprained paw..._

_Though it could be a body. _A tiny voice in Lionstar's head mewed. It had been almost a quarter moon since the death of Applekit.

Suddenly, there was a long high shriek from the Warriors den. It was Tansyheart's.

Lionstar leaped from High Ledge and raced into the Warriors den.

In the center of the den lay Frostwing. Throat slit neatly end to end.

"Let me in!" Badgerfur, Frostwing's mate wailed

_He's lost both Applekit and Frostwing... _

"I'll bet she didn't even fight!" Tallfang crowed from the back of the crowd.

Badgerfur rounded on the tom "How dare you?!"

Lionstar bounded onto High Ledge and called

"Yes, it is truly a great tragedy that Frostwing has been killed! But we must look to the future! Shadow has had her kits, and they will be strong warriors"

A discontented muttering rustled through the assembled cats.

"And they will find out who the murderer who killed Frostwing and Applekit is."

There was silence.

Then an eruption of cheers rose from the crowd.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter! Only one of the kits has been named (By me)**

**So ****you**** are now able to choose the names for the other two!**

**Let the best name win!**


End file.
